Dibujando tu mirada
by Aislinn3
Summary: Ahora Marcus forma parte de la vida de Hermione. Harry no sabe que siente. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Default Chapter

Con un suspiro impregnado de sutil ansiedad, la joven se alisÃ³ descuidadamente el vestido, tratando de calmarse. A pesar de que su exterior daba a notar que estaba absolutamente tranquila, por la mirada indiferente de sus ojos castaÃ±os y el aire de serenidad que envolvÃ­a su delicada figura, ella estaba desesperada.  
  
Amparada por la oscuridad, descansando a medias su cuerpo sobre el pasamanos de la escalera; observaba a la multitud que iba de un lado a otro, admirando las pinturas y fotografÃ­as expuestas en el salÃ³n. Buscaba en las expresiones de los presentes algÃºn signo de aceptaciÃ³n o admiraciÃ³n. Por la forma en que sus ojos escrutaban cada reacciÃ³n era fÃ¡cil imaginar que un interÃ©s profundo la ligaba a la exposiciÃ³n. Estaba a punto de emitir un sonido de desÃ¡nimo cuando una voz conocida llegÃ³ hasta ella.  
  
- Â¿Miss Granger? Â¿EstÃ¡ usted ahÃ­?- Era Melissa, la secretarÃ­a de su agente. Hermione la observÃ³ perfectamente, acostumbrada como estaba a la penumbra del segundo piso.  
  
- Melissa, estoy aquÃ­- RespondiÃ³ sin ganas, movida sÃ³lo por la decencia de impedir que la chica, deslumbrada como estaba por las hermosas luces del salÃ³n, fuera a caerse o algo asÃ­.  
  
- Pero seÃ±orita....Â¿QuÃ© estÃ¡ haciendo aquÃ­? Sus admiradores la esperan- Repuso Melissa, tomÃ¡ndola de la mano y jalÃ¡ndola suavemente hacia el centro de la galerÃ­a.  
  
- Melissa...yo.... no creo que esto sea necesario...no tienes por quÃ©....- Su advertencia llegÃ³ demasiado tarde.  
  
-Â¡SeÃ±oras y seÃ±ores! Les tomo un minuto de su precioso tiempo, para presentarles a la hasta ahora anÃ³nima autora de las maravillas que tienen enfrente. Miss Hermione Granger, la artista mÃ¡s cotizada de la Ãºltima dÃ©cada- La sonrisa se acrecentÃ³ en los labios de la anunciante, cuando observÃ³ a los presentes, en su mayorÃ­a aristÃ³cratas ingleses y poderosos empresarios aficionados al arte, mirar con aprobaciÃ³n real a la artista conocida en persona desde ese momento.  
  
Tanto Melissa, como su jefe, Lady Estella Tennant, sabÃ­an lo difÃ­cil que era agradar los volubles gustos en materia de estÃ©tica de la alta sociedad londinense. Desde que habÃ­an encontrado el trabajo de Hermione, como fruto de mera casualidad, en los suburbios de Liverpool; habÃ­an estado seguras que la joven, no sÃ³lo tenÃ­a talento, sino ademÃ¡s, una gran estrella. AsÃ­ que decidieron organizarle varias exposiciones... que tuvieron bastante Ã©xito. Pero la artista, no habÃ­a querido nunca presentarse, por lo que tuvieron que tramar aquello para darla a conocer.  
  
Hermione tratÃ³ de reaccionar, pero sÃ³lo pudo dibujar una tranquila sonrisa, como un vago reflejo de dominio personal.  
  
- Melissa... Â¿QuÃ© acabas de hacer?- En un susurro tratÃ³ de indagar la respuesta. La asistente la obsequiÃ³ con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
- Miss Granger...Â¿no habÃ­a leÃ­do los diarios? La sociedad morÃ­a por conocerla- Y con una segunda sonrisa la dejÃ³ a merced de sus admiradores.  
  
  
  
La recepciÃ³n pareciÃ³ correr como agua en el tiempo para Hermione.  
  
Ahora estaba tranquilamente sentada en el borde de su ventana. Mirando casi fascinada las luces desveladas de la ciudad de Londres.  
  
TenÃ­a una vida que le encantaba.  
  
SonreÃ­a para si, mientras pensaba en lo feliz que se sentÃ­a en ese momento. HabÃ­a recibido propuestas del Ministerio para trabajar como Auror. AdemÃ¡s llevaba en ambos mundos, la fama de una artista famosa en cuanto a pintura y fotografÃ­a para los muggles y literatura para el mundo mÃ¡gico.  
  
Y si eso fuera poco, sabÃ­a que sus amigos eran felices en sus vidas. Ron, como uno de los mÃ¡s famosos jugadores de Quidditch en Gran BretaÃ±a, y a punto de casarse con una hermosa joven que a ella le caÃ­a tan bien ahora; aunque eso no significaba que en el pasado se llevaran mal.  
  
Y Harry....Harry.  
  
Harry Potter, que estaba a punto de ser ascendido a Ministro, claro, si es que Ã©l aceptaba, porque parecÃ­a ser mÃ¡s feliz como Auror. En cuanto a la vida sentimental de Harry... bueno, eso estaba aÃºn por resolverse, ya que era uno de los solteros mÃ¡s codiciados del mundo mÃ¡gico y habÃ­a tenido mÃ¡s citas que generaciones Hogwarts, por decirlo de algÃºn modo. Pero su amigo, que habÃ­a salvado al mundo alguna vez, no parecÃ­a muy convencido en cuanto a enamorarse.  
  
Hermione suspirÃ³, recordando el tiempo en que ella misma se habÃ­a enamorado de Ã©l. Y el suspiro se convirtiÃ³ en sonrisa. Aquello fue mÃ¡s un enamoramiento, propiciado por el cariÃ±o y la admiraciÃ³n que verdadero amor. Pero aquel sentimiento la habÃ­a llevado a refugiarse en la pintura, la fotografÃ­a y la escritura....y habÃ­a comenzado todo.  
  
Por un tiempo se alejÃ³ de ellos, queriendo olvidarse de los sobresaltos del corazÃ³n. VisitÃ³ a su madre en Liverpool y empezÃ³ a pintar. Sus obras eran una especie de fotografÃ­as de paisajes, complementadas con algunos dibujos a pincel. En la mayorÃ­a, la protagonista era la luna.  
  
Por escribir pensÃ³ que estaba enamorada de su amigo, y pintando se dio cuenta que no era cierto. AsÃ­ que ambas artes, representaban para ella, momentos importantes en su vida.  
  
AccediÃ³ a la peticiÃ³n de una amiga muggle de exponer sus pinturas en un pequeÃ±o bar bohemio, y asÃ­ fue como la heredera del Duque de Ashton y protectora de las artes, Lady Estella Tennant la descubriÃ³. En cuanto a la literatura, fue la Profesora Mc. Gonagall, la que se dio cuenta de su talento. Y ahora sus cuentos entre infantiles y adultos, circulaban por el mundo mÃ¡gico con gran popularidad.  
  
Hermione Granger, tenÃ­a lo que muchos, a su edad y mÃ¡s adultos, brujos y muggles, deseaban: una vida plena. Al menos...eso creÃ­a. 


	2. II

Hermione recibió con una sonrisa la taza que la prometida de Ron le ofreció.  
  
Hasta su olfato llegó la fragancia particular de aquélla infusión. Sin poder evitar un gesto de sorpresa, levantó el rostro para observar la sonrisa de la joven.  
  
-Pero esto es.....-  
  
-Café-  
  
- Si, café....no tenía idea que te gustara el café, Lavender- Declaró con sorpresa.  
  
Brown ensanchó la sonrisa.  
  
- Ni yo, pero sólo era cuestión de probarlo. Es una bebida de sabor exótico, y más por la forma que la preparo. A Ronald le encanta- Afirmó, haciendo un gesto que indicaba a Hermione que catara su "invento". Por lo tanto, esta accedió, dándole un pequeño sorbo. Después de un instante, se relamió los labios con agrado.  
  
- Pues si, tienes razón. Te quedó deliciosa....¿qué le pones?-  
  
- OH! Eso es un secreto. Te lo diré algún día...cuando te cases, tal vez- Sonrió Lavender, guiñándole un ojo. Hermione tuvo que fingir una sonrisa, para no ser descortés, y dejó que su compañera regresara a la cocina, donde estaban preparando la cena, para la reunión de aquella noche.  
  
  
  
Cuando la vio desaparecer por la puerta, Hermione regresó a la contemplación del bosque.  
  
-"Cuando te cases, tal vez"- Las palabras de Lavender le desagradaron bastante. No porque las dijera ella, sino porque era la tercera vez en ese día que se lo señalaban.  
  
¿Qué tenía el mundo entero con las bodas?  
  
Más bien:  
  
¿Qué tenía ella contra las bodas?  
  
Nada. En realidad, no tenía algo contra las bodas. Es sólo que ese día todo el mundo parecía obsesionado con casarla.  
  
Primero su madre, en el desayuno, hablándole de lo hermosa que había sido la recepción de la hija de su amiga Marie. Después, mientras le servía las tostadas y quedaban en visitar ese día la tumba de su padre, le había comentado, casi como si fuera una ocurrencia de momento, que se sentiría tan feliz si pudiera ser abuela pronto.  
  
En ese momento, ella no supo que decir. Excepto:  
  
-Madre, tengo 22 años, una vida por delante y muchas cosas que hacer, antes que estar pensando en "pescar" marido-  
  
-Seguro, pequeña. No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas ahora mismo, es sólo que....¡mírate! Eres tan linda-  
  
Por Dios....eso si que le había llegado hondo. Sólo por el hecho de que era su madre, no le había lanzado un discurso feminista acerca de lo tonto que le parecía eso de "Qué chica más linda, debe casarse" ¿Linda? ¿Qué clase de adjetivo era aquel? Por el momento se tragó su molestia, considerando que su madre lo hacía sólo por su "felicidad" además, no quería causarle dolor alguno, cuando sabía que se sentía tan sola.  
  
Pero después.....  
  
En la cita que tenía con Lady Estella, para comer, la plática se desvió precisamente a ese tema.  
  
- No te imaginas...acabo de ir a ese hermoso desfile de modas.....¡Qué cosas más divinas! Sobre todo ese hermoso vestido de novia que se presentó al final....¿No es cierto Melissa?-  
  
Su asistente asintió con su eterna sonrisa.  
  
- Estoy segura que a una joven como tú le sentaría de maravilla- Reconoció mirando a Hermione, la cual, casi se atraganta con la comida.  
  
-¿Yo? ¿En un vestido de novia? No lo creo, Estella- Respondió apresurada  
  
-¿Por qué no? Te verías....tan linda-  
  
  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ A R G H !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
- No es mi intención verme "linda"- Fue la ácida respuesta. Lady Tennant, sonrió suavemente.  
  
- Pero lo eres. Aunque realmente tu carácter no sea vanidoso, debes saber que eres considerada una de las más bonitas jóvenes en el mundo del arte. He tenido varias llamadas desde el mes pasado de muchachos bastante aceptables, que me solicitan les seas presentada- Relató felizmente.  
  
Hermione trató de tranquilizarse.  
  
-Parece que fueras una madre del siglo pasado, hablándole a su indefensa hija- Bromeó con la treinteañera mujer. Melissa rió suavemente, divertida por el comentario, al igual que su jefa.  
  
Pero ahí no acababa todo.  
  
Por tercera vez en ese día, Lavender Brown, ex -compañera de Hogwarts y futura esposa de su mejor amigo, le había comentado lo mismo.  
  
Y Hermione no tenia idea porque le molestaba tanto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A  
  
Bien, primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Me siento feliz y muy agradecida.  
  
Los siguientes capítulos serán más emocionantes, lo prometo. Sólo traté de darles un poco más de la situación de Hermione.  
  
Nos vemos!!! ^.^ 


	3. III

Estaba bastante molesta....molesta y desilusionada.  
  
Desilusionada y perdida.  
  
Perdida de si misma.  
  
Ante todo el mundo era una persona perfecta. Talentosa, inteligente, tranquila, sociable.....  
  
  
  
Pero ella sabia que no era cierto. Algo le faltaba, aún no encontraba lo que realmente pudiera hacerla feliz.  
  
  
  
Suspiro cansada. Volvió a acomodarse el cabello, que por sugerencia de una prima, llevaba en suaves rizos a través de su espalda. Aunque ya no era tan difícil para ella dejarlo sedoso con la poción alaciadora , prefería la practicidad de una melena rizada, que además, le daba un aire bohemio.  
  
Terminó de abrocharse el vestido azul que usaría en aquella presentación. Al darse un último vistazo en el espejo, acabó sonriendo con fastidio. A pesar del éxito obtenido por sus pinturas, se sentía tremendamente vacía. La imagen que le devolvía aquel objeto era la de una mujer fea y patosa, tal y como la habían hecho sentir en sus días de estudiante:  
  
Fea...una sabelotodo fea y cursi.  
  
Así era como todos la veían.  
  
Granger, la perfecta insoportable Granger.  
  
Recordaba claramente cuando escuchó, en su último año en Hogwarts, a un par de alumnas hablar de ella. Recordaba cada una de sus palabras....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"-Pero.....¿cómo es posible que sea tan amiga de Harry? ¿Y qué le pasa a él, qué parece que está ciego? Debería darse cuenta de que una tipa así sólo le causa mala imagen. ¿Recuerdas a Cho? Ella simplemente pensó que Granger era "amiga" suya, y realmente le pareció tonto involucrarse con alguien así.-  
  
- ¿Y qué me dices de Weasley? ¡Merlín! ¡Toda la fama que ha ganado como jugador tiene peligro de venirse abajo! Ese par debería darse cuenta que pueden tener más si se alejan de ella-"  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Reprimió un sollozo con ira. Una parte de ella, sabía perfectamente que eran un par de estúpidas...  
  
  
  
Pero por otro lado....  
  
  
  
No era realmente que le importara; sin embargo, a veces deseaba encontrar a alguien....  
  
  
  
Acababa de cumplir 22 años, y a pesar de que se sabía admirada, no se sentía deseada.  
  
¿Deseada?  
  
¿Por quién?  
  
Por alguien que no viera en ella la belleza externa, ni se dejara llevar por la imagen de sabelotodo que tenía. Por alguien que no le importara si era o no era "linda" si no, que supiera que era...simplemente como era.  
  
Alguien que pudiera ver en sus ojos y darse cuenta de los mensajes que escondían. Que sintiera su miedo y su valentía, su fuerza y su debilidad....  
  
Alguien que la hiciera verse a ella como una verdadera mujer, capaz de....AMAR.  
  
  
  
Pero ese alguien; o no existía, o simplemente no había llegado.  
  
  
  
Hermione sacudió la cabeza con furia. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tal vez realmente la habían influido los comentarios de la semana pasada, acerca de las bodas.  
  
  
  
No, mejor se dejaba de tonterías, no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Miró el reloj y se asustó de la hora. Tenía menos de 20 minutos para llegar a la galería, así que mejor se apresuraba.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En el salón de arte, donde se encontraban expuesta las pinturas de la joven artista, Lady Estella y Melissa, esperaban a su estrella. La gente había empezado a llegar, y después de ver los hermosos cuadros, preguntaba por su autora. En especial un hombre de porte elegante y rostro perfecto.  
  
Cuando, con media hora de retraso la joven por fin arribó al lugar, medio sonrojada por el esfuerzo de correr a través de las calles londinenses, las dos mujeres la arrastraron a un apartado de la galeria.  
  
-Lo...siento- Se disculpó, aún sofocada. –Hubo un accidente, y tuvieron que desviar el tráfico....así que tuve que....-  
  
-Está bien querida- La interrumpió la aristócrata. –Lo importante es que ya estás aquí, Melissa tiene a alguien que presentarte-  
  
-Oh! Por favor, Estella, no me digas que.....- Empezó a quejarse Hermione.  
  
-SHHHH......tranquila, ya verás. Es alguien especial, Melissa-  
  
La asistente, con su fresco sentido del humor, jaló suavemente a la pintora hasta el salón. Una vez ahí, después de recibir las felicitaciones por sus "monísimas" pinturas (cosa que la dejaba algo confundida, ya que ella no quería considerar su trabajo como algo "mono" o "lindo") pudo observar a dos singulares personajes acercarse hasta ella. Ambos llamaron su atención fuertemente.  
  
Eran un hombre y una mujer.  
  
Pero no como los otros.  
  
La mujer era simplemente bellísima. Su cabello negro, muy levemente ondulado, le llegaba hasta media espalda. Haciendo resaltar su piel blanquísima y sus ojos de un azul poco común. Alta y elegante, con aire altivo y un poco chocante, enfundada su escultural figura en un vestido de diseñador de colores contrastantes, caminaba de la mano de un caballero.  
  
Pero, repito.....  
  
No cualquier caballero.  
  
  
  
Era absolutamente el hombre más perfecto que ella hubiera visto jamás. Su porte, digno de un príncipe. Su mirada, que tenía clavada en ella, mandándole chispas en tonos gris- azulado denotaba pasión e inteligencia. Sus rasgos finos, varoniles....maravillosamente dibujados sobre su rostro puramente noble. Hasta su cabello rubio, que parecía irresistible la llenó de encanto.  
  
  
  
Hermione se sintió hechizada, como nunca antes le había pasado.  
  
Y más cuando la pareja se detuvo ante ella, y el joven la saludó con una reverencia.  
  
-AH!- Exclamó Melissa ligeramente sonrojada ante tal visión. –Miss Granger, quería presentarle a....-  
  
El joven sonrió, acercándose a ella.  
  
-Magnifico trabajo, miss Granger, es simplemente....-  
  
------Qué no diga lindo....que no diga lindo...que no diga lindo......------ ----- Rogó por lo bajo Hermione, seducida por la perfecta voz.  
  
-Inteligente, versátil y aunque surrealista, bastante acogedor- Concluyó con una sonrisa misteriosa.  
  
Hermione fingió perfectamente guardar la compostura, a pesar de que sentía que sus piernas no respondían.  
  
- Gracias....es usted observador. Perdón, no escuché su nombre.....-  
  
  
  
- Es un placer conocerla Miss Granger. Soy Marcus Malfoy-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A.  
  
Gracias mil por sus reviews. ^.^ 


	4. IV

Primero que nada: PerdÃ³n por la tardanza.  
  
Segundo; mil gracias por sus reviews, me siento feliz.  
  
Tercero: Como saben, no escribo para lucrar, sÃ³lo para soÃ±ar, asÃ­ que por favor no me demanden ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione ensayÃ³ por vigÃ©simo tercera vez en esa media hora. Frente a su espejo, tratÃ³ de adoptar un aire casual, entre indiferente y maduro, para decir:  
  
- Y Â¿Adivina quÃ© mÃ¡s, Harry? ImagÃ­nate que conocÃ­ a un hombre de lo mÃ¡s interesante, calificÃ³ mi trabajo de inteligente y despuÃ©s de charlar.....Â¡No! Definitivamente, no.- La joven se dejÃ³ caer sobre la cama, empezando a exasperarse.  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo se supone que les voy a decir que tengo una cita......con el tÃ­o de Draco Malfoy?-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El timbre sonÃ³ mÃ¡s temprano de lo que esperaba. AÃºn llevaba el delantal que se habÃ­a puesto para cocinar; cuando abriÃ³ la puerta y sonriÃ³ a su invitada.  
  
- Â¡Hermione! No te.....-  
  
- VoyasalirconunMalfoy- Lo interrumpiÃ³ nerviosa y pasÃ³ como un bÃ³lido hacia la cocina, cambiando de tema rÃ¡pidamente .  
  
-Â¡ AÃºn estÃ¡s cocinando Harry! Por cierto Â¡QuÃ© bonito delantal! Â¿Y Ron? Â¿ Y tu cita de esta noche tambiÃ©n vendrÃ¡? Yo pensÃ© que ya estarÃ­a aquÃ­- Y fingiendo interÃ©s se dedicÃ³ a probar la salsa de la pasta que Potter preparaba.  
  
A su vez, el aludido se habÃ­a quedado sin habla, con el picaporte de la puerta entreabierta en la mano y tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decir su amiga.  
  
- Disculpa....Â¿De quÃ© me perdÃ­?- PreguntÃ³ Harry con ese gesto de naciente enfado que solÃ­a delatarlo, aÃºn a pesar de su impasible apariencia.  
  
Hermione sintiÃ³ una veta de temor.  
  
-Â¿A quÃ© te refieres?- InquiriÃ³ a su vez con cara de inocencia  
  
- Â¿A quÃ© me refiero? Â¿Vas a salir con Malfoy?- Harry cerrÃ³ la puerta, caminado hacia ella, con una molesta duda retratada en sus ojos esmeralda.  
  
- No con Malfoy, el que conocemos, pero si con su tÃ­o- ExplicÃ³, ligeramente nerviosa.  
  
-Â¿Con quiÃ©n? Â¿Malfoy tiene un tÃ­o? Â¿Vas a salir con Ã©l? Â¿EstÃ¡s loca?- El joven arrojÃ³ el delantal, mirando a su amiga con disgusto.  
  
-Repito.....Â¿De quÃ© me perdÃ­?-  
  
- Si hubieras tenido la molestia de asistir a mis exposiciones siquiera una vez....- EmpezÃ³ Hermione, sintiÃ©ndose ofendida, Harry la interrumpiÃ³ con un gesto de impaciencia.  
  
- Ese es tema que ya tratamos- Se defendiÃ³.  
  
-Si, como sea, el punto es que a Marcus le gustÃ³ mucho mi trabajo...-  
  
-Â¿Marcus? Ya te sientes en confianza Â¿eh?- EspetÃ³ el muchacho, irÃ³nico.  
  
- Harry....por favor-  
  
Tras un suspiro, Hermione vio como su amigo se sentaba en la sala, y la miraba, buscando la explicaciÃ³n. AsÃ­ que ella se sentÃ³ a su lado, relatÃ¡ndole lo que habÃ­a sucedido.....  
  
  
  
  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
  
  
- Â¿PerdÃ³n? Â¿EscuchÃ© bien? Â¿Ha dicho usted Marcus...Malfoy?- La joven tratÃ³ de que su voz no sonarÃ¡ muy sorprendida, pero fue suficiente con la cara de extraÃ±eza que puso.  
  
- AsÃ­ es, Miss Granger, es todo un placer- repitiÃ³ Marcus.  
  
- Tesoro.....- Hermione desviÃ³ la vista hacia la pareja del joven, tratando de no hacer gesto alguno al oÃ­r su voz. Era demasiado bonita para tener semejante timbre, que evocaba mÃ¡s bien una enfermedad nasal.  
  
Marcus se volviÃ³ hacia ella con un mohÃ­n de ligerÃ­simo hastÃ­o.  
  
- Â¿Si, Viviane?-  
  
- Marcus...estoy aburrida, vÃ¡monos - Hermione hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no reÃ­r cuando Marcus se volteÃ³ hacia ella, haciendo una cara de fina burla, como un niÃ±o.  
  
- Tengo una idea, queridÃ­sima- EmpezÃ³ a decir sin dejar de ver a Hermione - LlamarÃ© a mi chofer para que te lleve a tu casa, despuÃ©s pasarÃ© por ti e iremos cenar- Por la forma en que la miraba, Hermione dudÃ³ si se lo estarÃ­a diciendo a ella, hasta que Marcus completÃ³ la frase.  
  
- AsÃ­ no te aburrirÃ¡s esperÃ¡ndome, Â¿de acuerdo?- Solo entonces mirÃ³ de nuevo a su acompaÃ±ante. Esta hizo una cara de enfado, pero asintiÃ³. AsÃ­ que Marcus se disculpÃ³ un momento para acompaÃ±arla hasta el coche, prometiendo regresar.  
  
  
  
No tuvo tiempo de pensar porque inmediatamente llegaron mÃ¡s admiradores a hablar con ella. A pesar de sus modales amables se notaba la impaciencia de saber si regresarÃ­a o no. TenÃ­a muchas cosas que preguntarle, pero tambiÃ©n, tenÃ­a que reconocer, que necesitaba volver a ver esos preciosos ojos que la habÃ­an hechizado.  
  
  
  
Por fin, cuando lo distinguiÃ³ entre el gentÃ­o, tuvo que contenerse para no correr hasta Ã©l y esperar a que llegarÃ¡ por ella.  
  
- Â¿La hice esperar mucho?- Su voz era mÃ¡s suave ahora. Hermione rogÃ³ por no ruborizarse, y tratÃ³ de aparentar frialdad para contestarle.  
  
- No, ha decir verdad, ni siquiera me han dado tiempo de esperar, como puede ver- SonriÃ³, dirigiendo la mirada a los demÃ¡s jÃ³venes que parecÃ­an esperarla. Marcus le devolviÃ³ la sonrisa.  
  
- Entonces creo no podremos platicar mucho, Â¿cierto?- Por un momento ella temiÃ³ haber hablado de mÃ¡s y que por eso, Ã©l decidiera marcharse. Pero un movimiento lento de su mano la dejÃ³ sin dudas. La jalÃ³ hasta una terraza, de manera delicada, y sonriÃ³ feliz, como si fuera una criatura.  
  
  
  
- Ahora entenderÃ¡n que queremos estar solos....y podremos charlar con tranquilidad-  
  
- Si, supongo....primero que nada.....Â¿Es pariente de Draco Malfoy? - Marcus sonriÃ³, mostrÃ¡ndole una prefecta dentadura.  
  
- Me imagine que preguntarÃ­as eso, supe que tÃº y Ã©l estuvieron en la misma generaciÃ³n en Hogwarts, pero antes de contestarte, Â¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-  
  
- Claro, digame-  
  
- Que no me hagas sentir viejo, Â¿PodrÃ­as al menos, tutearme?-  
  
Hermione sonriÃ³ divertida.  
  
-Por supuesto-  
  
- Entonces, te contesto; si, soy pariente suyo. Es mi sobrino. Soy el hermano menor de Lucius....y ahora, despuÃ©s del fallecimiento de mi hermano, soy el tutor oficial de Draco, hasta que cumpla los 23 aÃ±os-  
  
Ella asintiÃ³, entre extraÃ±ada y fascinada. Â¿El tÃ­o de Draco? Si, ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se parecÃ­an. TambiÃ©n oyÃ³ lo de la muerte de Lucius, hace casi tres aÃ±os, un aÃ±o despuÃ©s de que la pesadilla de Voldemort terminara. Pero este hombre era fascinante y encantador....nada que ver con los presuntuosos Malfoy que ella conocÃ­a.  
  
Por un momento reinÃ³ el silencio, hasta que el timbre de un celular los alertÃ³. Marcus hizo un gesto de disgusto al contestar.  
  
- Si, voy para allÃ¡- Cuando colgÃ³, mirÃ³ a la joven con una tierna sonrisa que la hizo perder la nociÃ³n del espacio.  
  
-Tengo que irme, sin embargo.....desearÃ­a tanto volver a verte...Â¿PodrÃ­as darme tu telÃ©fono?-  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del flash back-  
  
  
  
- Y eso es todo- ConcluyÃ³ Hermione, esperando la respuesta de Harry.  
  
- Y Â¿ahora? Â¿SaldrÃ¡s con Ã©l? Â¿Te ha gustado?- Fue lo Ãºnico que dijo.  
  
- Si, me ha gustado y si, saldrÃ© con Ã©l- RespondiÃ³ aliviada.  
  
Harry no pudo decir mÃ¡s porque en ese momento llegaron Ron y Lavender, Hermione los recibiÃ³ con sonrisas de emociÃ³n, ahora que ya le habÃ­a dicho a Harry, los demÃ¡s le parecÃ­an pan comido.  
  
Pero Harry no pudo sonreÃ­r, algo le habÃ­a empezado a molestar bastante y no sabÃ­a exactamente que era.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A:  
  
Gracias por leer. 


End file.
